erallinfofandomcom-20200214-history
DORA (DORKA) MIVEK
First appearance: Season 1 Episode 1 Last appearance: Season 14 Episode 15 Family: Kurt Mivek, Zani Mivek Present: Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14. Spouse(s): Vanya Skorvak Status: Alive, working at her own practice with her husband Vanya and Dr. Ilari Korthonen. Dorka was a reoccuring main character in ER, mainly known for being Greysons best friend. Season 1 Once the show begins Dorka quickly becomes very close friends with Greyson. Soon on you also learn that her father has lots of problems, including that hes a drunk. She also at the beginning has little flirtations with Hans but it never really grows into anything. You also find out that her mother was once married to the chief which makes things awkward for Dorka. Whenever the chief is nice to her, she gets really offended and even tells him to stop babying her just because her mom was once married to him. All during the first season Dr. King is always very harsh on her for some reason. Season 2 Right at the start of the second season she again has some flirtations with Hans. Several times she goes back and gossips about their encounters with Greyson, her now best friend. She confides in Greyson a lot about the chief babying her and actually yells at him about it in front of everyone which angers him greatly. Dorka also gets very close to a patient who ends up passing away. Instead of comforting her about it, King only gives her hardship about it. In the final scene of the season, she is walking out to her car on the phone trying to call Greyson. When he doesnt pick up she hangs up and is putting her stuff into her car. When she turns around the camera is on her and she makes a gasp and drops her phone. The season ends there. Season 3 Beginning at the season she rushes over to her dad who has been shot. She screams for help and assists into getting him to the ER. She struggles a lot with juggling her father being shot and her work. She also cries with Greyson over how shes ever going to afford it all. Tired of waiting for Hans to just ask her out she instead accepts a date from another doctor in the hospital. In the finale of the season her father passes away but before he dies they have a good talk and she forgives him for his drinking problems and distress hes caused her in her life. At his funeral, she never even sheds a tear. Later, when alone with Greyson he tells her its okay to cry. She finally starts crying and once she does she just can't stop crying. Season 4 In the new season Dorkas mother comes to visit and Dorka is happy to see her. Dorka is completely shocked when her mother starts yelling at her and blames her for Kurt's death. She takes it hard and is shown crying in her bed alone at night. Once Reyna goes crazy she encourages Greyson to tell her to leave. Near the end of the season Dorka even has a confrontation with Reyna. Season 5 Right near the beginning of the season her mother says she forgives her and was wrong to blame her for Kurt's death. She also adds on how she is proud of her and that shes doing back home. Early on she is attracted to Vanya, which leads to him asking her out. She declines though, because she thinks its not the best idea to date a co-worker especially one she just met. Even after she rejects him though, he continues to charm her throughout the season. When she notices Roy being sloppy with some of his patient she decides to confront him about it. When she does though, Roy is really harsh about it and makes Dorka cry. Afterwards she goes to Vanya and starts crying, when Greyson sees her going to Vanya instead of him he gets jealous. Season 6 Not seen too much this season she mainly works on cases, and fights the South Portland hospital people for cases. She also has many scenes with Greyson. When Frankie asks her about possible present ideas for Greyson she gets super excited and spills the beans to Greyson. Midway through the season she also, wanting to make a change in her life adopts a dog. She calls Greyson all excited and they play with the dog until the episode ends. In the finale she looses a patient she bonded closely with and has a big breakdown about it in front of Hans. He tells her she needs to be strong if she wants to survive the cuts. Season 7 In the season premiere when the Mayor is admitted to the hospital Susana appoints Dorka to the case along with Katrina and says they cannot mess this up. As the mayor's condition only gets worse Dorka decides to take a risk; which ends up killing him. Vanya, saying that since neither of them got fired if they can give things a go. She seems hesitate and says they should just take things slow. The story about the mayor gets leaked and Dorka ends up taking lots of heat from the press about it. Greyson tries to help her but it takes a big toll on her. In the finale part 2 Vanya finally kisses Dorka. Season 8 Again this season she is seen to be sort of half dating Vanya. After a check up at the vet's office she learns that her dog is sick and its terminal. She tells Vanya immediately after and they hug and bond closer. When she has to put down her dog she is devastated and invites Greyson and Vanya. As the vet puts the dog to sleep she holds both Greyson's and Vanya's hands. Afterward she thanks both of them for the kindness of their friendship, which ends up angered Vanya that she considers him a friend. Season 9 At the start of the season when she hears what happened to Roy she is heart broken. While talking to Katrina and Katrina mentions how life can end at any point and you just gotta do what you can while you can Dorka immediately exits and searches the hospital for Vanya. Once she finally finds him she goes right up to him and kisses him. She then says "I'm sorry for making you wait this long.. I'm so so sorry" and starts crying and he takes her in his arms saying its okay. When Dorka learns of Greyson's engagement to Frankie she is super excited for him and wants to plan the wedding. Greyson tells her he asked Katrina to do it already since Dorka will be in the wedding. She says she understands but is shown to be hurt by this and a little let down. Right before the thanksgiving dinner she talks a nervous Vanya into going and says it'll be fun for everyone. Season 10 Not around too much this season she is very happy for Dr. King's return, telling him he is an amazing doctor. When she finds out Vanya is planning on leave she rushes in and tells him she loves him, which gets him to stay. She later confesses it was dumb of her but that at least Vanya is staying. She also tells Hans about the trouble she is having with Vanya and he tells her they should visit Ansel together. When they go to go see Ansel the shooting has already started and they see a woman who has been shot. Dorka and Hans try to save her but she dies. Throughout the rest of the shooting her and Hans are safe. Season 11